danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Danball Senki (PSP)/Walkthrough/Chapter 4
is the fourth chapter of the game. Guide #'Misora Shopping District': Head to the Blue Cats Cafe and learn about the Angra Visdas from Rex, which is underneath. #'Kitajima's Model Shop': Practice battle with Kitajima using only AX-00, and receive a Musha LBX set afterwards. Battle him 2 more times; second time using Musha and third time, however you customize. After that, return home and rest to head back to the store for the next day. Speak with Kitajima again to practice battle with Ami and Kazu. You'll hten receive a Sigma DX9 motor as a reward. #'Blue Cats Cafe': Head to the cafe, where you'll encounter an event battle with Yagami's 3 agents. #'Game Center': Go the arcade to receive Gouda's call, where you eventually have a battle with Daiki Sendou. #'BOSS BATTLE': Daiki Sendou (LV 20) #*Use Slash-Attribute weapons. Win and sleep for tomorrow. #'Angra Visdas: You'll receive new quests the next day (complete them first if you like) #'''BOSS BATTLE: Head towards the championship. ##Gatou (LV 18): You'll eventually receive Hakai-O's right arm to be remained equipped for the rest of the matches. ##Daiki Sendou (LV 19): Deplete its HP halfway, where you'll come across an event where you'll eventually activate V-Mode at will. ##Jin Kaidou (LV 21): Deplete its HP 9/10, and you'll automaticaly win. Anime Trivia *The events of this chapter were adapted into episode 10, 11, 12, 13 and 14. Gallery Note: The pictures are from New Game+, that is why the levels are higher than the ones mentioned above. Boost Chapter 04 - 01.jpg Boost Chapter 04 -02.jpg Boost Chapter 04 -03.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 04.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 05.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 06.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 07.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 08.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 09.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 10.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 11.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 12.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 13.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 14.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 15.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 16.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 17.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 18.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 19.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 20.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 21.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 22.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 23.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 24.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 25.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 26.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 27.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 28.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 29.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 30.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 31.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 32.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 33.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 34.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 35.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 36.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 37.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 38.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 39.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 40.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 41.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 42.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 43.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 44.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 45.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 46.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 47.jpg Boost Chapter 04 - 48.jpg Chapter4 endcard.jpg Category:Walkthroughs Category:Danball Senki Walkthrough Category:Gameplay